Dimension Hop
by Jeweled Daylily
Summary: With the defeat of the Vexos fresh on Zenoheld's mind, he gets his revenge. How? By sending Dan and the others to another dimension!
1. Prologue

With the defeat of the Vexos fresh on Zenoheld's mind, he gets his revenge. How? By sending Dan and the others to another dimension!

He couldn't stand defeat, he will NOT be defeated. Never. So it was with this ideology that he sent the D.T down to Earth, to the brawlers.

-

Party, there was a party at Marucho's house.

It seemed typical that they would celebrate with a party but no one could or would berate them for it. After all, a fantastic victory against the Vexos had to count for something right? Yup, it did. And while the Resistance didn't really attend, they might as well have as they were on the communications screen the whole time, watching, talking, joking and the likes.

And as Dan demolished a cake while talking to Runo, it seemed nothing could go wrong.

And how very wrong they were.

For as they were talking a whole new change had come over them.

They were slowly disappearing, the change was so slight that no one really noticed it until after they turned off the TeleComm. and that was an hour later.

It was Shun who noticed it first.

He had simply bent down to tie his shoes when he noticed something very disturbing.

Half of his body had disappeared.

It wasn't only himself, he realized with a jolt. Every one had started fading, the disintegration had reached at least the waist level of everyone in the all been too punch drunk to notice it happen. All this he realized in half a second.

The other half of the second, he spent telling everyone about how they were all starting to disappear. But it was too late. As soon as they even started looking downwards, the disintegration sped up and swallowed them whole.

Then in the corners of the room, just underneath a window, a machine flashed before stating 'OPERATION COMPLETE' then simply fading away as the brawlers had.

Yet the brawlers had not died. Nor had they suffered any injury from the disintegration itself. No it was simply a method of transportation.

The injuries they might have gotten would not be received in the disintegration.

Rather, they will receive them if they weren't careful in the alternate dimension.

Such is the cruelty of King Zenoheld but he will not win this game, for Fate has it's own way of giving out punishment. But his as this not his story, I find it quite redundant to even bother.

Also, Fate WILL be on the Brawlers' side in this battle.

Even if it isn't too obvious at the start.

* * *

><strong>=-=-=<strong>**AN: Hey readers! Dya like it? If so please review! Ya don't? Then please tell me what's wrong in a review! You just here to flame your ass off? Thanks for the s'mores. Oh and this is gonna be my first multichapter story that isn't a humor so I'll probably need some extra ideas so feel free to make any suggestions. And this is sorta AU-ish since I'm not gonna follow the real ending of New Vestroia so King Zenoheld got defeated differently in here, use your imagination. The alternate reality in this story is based off on this RPG I play called DragonFable (which I recommend highly to anyone who's interested). I'll try to update once a week on mondays and the pairings are DanRuno, again pls review/critique or suggest ideas if you actually bothered to read up to the end of this stupid AN.**


	2. Landing

The landing was totally stupid.

They just, basically, poofed into a room looking downwards while thier bakugan exploded into their normal, non-bakugan ball, forms, nearly crushing their partners. Dan had Drago (who by the way, was tall enough to touch the ceiling, which was saying something since that ceiling was pretty high) squashing his shoulder, Marucho had Elfin nearly shattering his leg and Preyas sitting on his head. Shun, the ever stoic hotshot, was standing perfectly straight as Ingram had been on a table although he was rather dazed from Dan accidentally hitting him on the head in a mad struggle to get Drago off of him. Runo, by the way, had Tigrerra sitting on her hand while Julie had managed to toss Gorem off her shoulder before he exploded into full size (where he shot a whole in the roof).

Basically, it was awesome.

So they were all rather out of it when they heard one very much female shriek.

So while the brawlers tried to stop the world from spinning and some trying to lift their partners from their backs, one Marucho finally managed to stand and finally noticed their surroundings.

They were in a room lined with lilac colored tiles with pictures of dragons, knights, monsters, animals and many other things he couldn't possibly were also a type of sink carved from ivory with a gilt golden mirror hanging over it and a small table made from a sort of crystal with a violet hand embroidered cloth with little silver threads weaving through the delicate patterns with all sorts of toiletries and a few books placed on top. And lastly, he saw a bath tub with silken drapes with jewel embedded cords with one very angry girl glaring at them from the inside.

Wait...what?

A girl with dark violet hair in a shower cap with, thankfully, a shower curtain wrapped around herself at the last minute. There were still bubbles in her hair and she was soaking wet although her face burned brighter than any tomato they'd ever seen.

The girl snapped her fingers and the tub was drained and she was fully clothed in strange purple clothes. Another snap of her fingers and they were all standing upright and in line.

"What the hell were you doing in my bathroom when I was in the freaking shower!" she snarled, her hands flying wildly, somehow summoning a book from table.

They just couldn't answer, partly because they were getting intimidated by the girl who was literally rising up in rage, floating a few feet off the ground, and partly because they didn't know the answer themselves.

So they stayed silent.

Which was totally stupid.

Their silence seemed to enrage the girl even more, and that was saying a lot. The girl gave them all her fiercest glare before rising even higher and making her eyes glow with a sort of purple fire then ethereal chains of lilac energy formed from one hand and bound them all in one quick shot.

Naturally, this enraged their partners ( who she didn't notice because she was too used to seeing titan sized creatures popping out from the bathroom and thought them statues).

So releasing a spurt of dragonfire, Drago struck...

And was blocked by a shield of ... paper?

"You wanna fight?" she muttered. "I'll give you war" and with that she her cape changed to a a pair of dragonlike wings and she set of in a fighting stance. A set of rings appeared in front of her and thrusting her hand in front of her, a dragon-ish head appeared in the midst of rings. Another thrust of her hand and the monster's jaws opened, releasing a spurt of fire. Drago let out a small cry of pain before going back to ball form.

The girl paused to smile before barely managing to block an oncoming strike from Tigrerra and getting hit by a kick from both Elfin and Preyas.

Finally noticing the other bakugan and seeing how Ingram and Gorem rushed over to where their partner's sat bound ( and unable to speak from some sort of magic).

Another smirk, crueler than any they had ever seen before, crossed her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know I was supposed to update this on monday but seriously, my exams were on Thursday and I was in a mad study craze. I change my updating schedule to indefinite but at least expect something on weekends. And to beg (): Did you mean I should update this or delete this? You were vague in your reviews about what you wanted me to do.<strong>

**Plz review and remember that every review I get serves as inspiration to continue ( unless you're flaming then that's just free smores.).**


End file.
